


Love is For Children

by riddleinacapitalm



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Dream Sequence, Gen, Implied Violence, Medical Trauma, Natasha Feels, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleinacapitalm/pseuds/riddleinacapitalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She can almost pretend that it is the paper target that she is preparing to shoot, not flesh and blood.</i><br/>There's a bag over the head of the men she has to shoot, but she knows who they are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A twist on Natasha's dream sequence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is For Children

...Her feet burn. She has been dancing for hours and her form is perfect. She is the best in the class. She can leap higher than all of the other girls, faster, cleaner—

 

...The gun is an extension of her hand, and she doesn't think when she hits the bullseye every time. Madame says that she is strong, she will be graduating soon—

 

... She is fighting the man and her ribs are burning; he landed one hit and he is bigger and stronger but she is fire and as she fights her flame burns brighter and makes her faster and _better_. She takes him down and Madame nods and so her foot crushes the man's throat—

 

... She is graduating, she is being given purpose, but they are taking something away from her and telling her it is a gift. She sees the tray of tools and wants to run away _alwayswantstorunaway_ but it is too late she's strapped down the drugs are circulating through her system and _she doesn't want this_  but she needs to be _perfect_ —

 

... The gun is steady in her hand though in her mind she is is trembling.

The man in the chair has a bag over his head, obscuring his identity from her. She can almost pretend that it is the paper target that she is preparing to shoot, not flesh and blood.

She squeezes the trigger. Two in the heart. One in the head. Just as easy as breathing.

She wants to close her eyes and look away but Madame has taught her better than to look away from a target. The bag is gone and through the blood she can see he is staring at her.

His face changes but  ~~she knows them.~~

It doesn't matter.

Brown hair blue eyes blond hair brown eyes green skin a crooked nose—

Red is growing from their chest across the floor, making it’s way to her. She tries to back up but her feet are frozen, her heart is aching as if she was struck and she wonders if this pain is one more test. Words like ‘trust’ and ‘friend’ and ‘love’ toss themselves around in her head, but they are distractions. Distractions make her weak, get her killed like the other girls. She will not die today, not while she's still perfect.

Her life is the mission.

She’ll be graduating soon.


End file.
